A wireless wide area network (WWAN) may be operated according to an IEEE 801.16 standard which may also be referred as a WiMAX. The WiMAX network may perform an over-the-air (OTA) procedure of subscription, activation and provisioning of WiMAX devices. The procedure may include two or more phases and may involve a provisioning server and WiMAX Initial Bootstrap (WIB) server. For example, the first step of the subscription and provisioning phase may be bootstrapping for providing a provisioning client with the name, address and credentials of the server and for instantiating the first management session, if desired. With the successful execution of the bootstrapping process, a secure session between the WiMAX device, a device manager (DM) client and the DM server may be established and the provisioning process for the device may begin. The need for at least two or more servers may be expensive to service provider operators. Thus, there is a need to reduce the cost of the servers and stile may be able to achieve activation and provisioning of WiMAX device.